Rustyrose
Summary Rustyrose (ラスティローズ Rasutirōzu) is a member of the Dark Guild, Grimoire Heart, and is one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B Name: Rustyrose, "Rusty" (alias by Azuma) Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight and Enhanced Speed (Pegasus Wings), Attack Reflection (Golden Shield), Magic, Limited Reality Manipulation (Can project his thoughts into physical reality through concentration), Summoning Attack Potency: Small City level (Fought and overpowered both Evergreen and Full Body Takeover Elfman with ease) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept pace with Evergreen and Full Body Takeover Elfman simultaneously. Kept up with Bickslow and Freed Justine) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small City Class with Jet Black Sword (Knocked back Evergreen and penetrated part of Elfman's body) Durability: Small City level (Took hits from Bickslow and Freed Justine. His Golden Shield was able to block a direct strike from his Jet Black Sword without any lasting damage) Stamina: High Range: At least several dozen meters Standard Equipment: Glasses Intelligence: Rustyrose is shown to be a calculating and creative individual; necessary for effective usage of his "Lost Magic", "Arc of Embodiment". He quickly summons a new pair of glasses from his imagination in order to counteract Elfman and Evergreen's strategy of distracting him with brute force, shattering his original glasses and exposing him to petrification, demonstrating sharp, fluid responses to virtually instantaneous effects. He also focuses his imagination magic on ensuring that his relatively low physical attributes are rendered unnecessary as much as possible, either through restricting his opponents' movements ("Ghosts of Brittia"), summoning monster familiars to battle in his stead ("Belcusas the Thunderclap", "Belfast the Hurricane") or modifying his own limbs to magically augment their potency as a last resort ("Jet Black Sword", "Golden Shield" and "Pegasus Wings"). Weaknesses: The "manifestations" can be replicated by other mages once rendered tangible, as seen with Elfman copying Rusty's "Jet Black Sword" via "Take-Over" magic. Highly arrogant. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Arc of Embodiment (具現のアーク Gugen no Āku): A form of Lost Magic which allows Rustyrose to materialize anything from his imagination to be used at his whim. * Sacred Guardian Beast: Belcusas the Thunderclap (守護聖獣迅雷のベルクーセス Shugoseijū Jinrai no Berukūsesu): An enormous, heavily-armored, and physically powerful creature that Rustyrose imagines into existence to fight on his behalf. * Jet Black Sword (漆黒の剣 Shukkoku no Tsurugi): Rustyrose can transform his right arm into this claw-like sword which is capable of extending itself over long distances. It is claimed to be capable to cut through anything. * Golden Shield (黄金の盾 Ōgon no Tate): Rustyrose transforms his left hand into a large golden shield which is supposed to be capable of repelling any attack. * Tower of Dingir (ディンギルの塔 Dingiru no Tō): Rustyrose conjures a massive tower that rises out of the ground, immobilizing and dragging his opponents with it in the process. After a short duration, the entire tower explodes, creating a devastating shockwave that can be felt and heard from miles away. This is used against Elfman and Evergreen to defeat them. * Pegasus Wings (天馬の翼 Tenma no Tsubasa): Rustyrose can create wings on his feet to grant him the ability of flight and speed. * Sacred Guardian Beast, Belfast the Hurricane (守護聖獣疾風のベルファースト Shugoseijū Shippū no Berufāsuto): Rustyrose creates another giant guardian like Belcusas to fight against the enemy. Its abilities are unknown as it fell to Bickslow's Human Possession Magic. * Ghosts of Brittia (ブリティアの亡霊たち Buritia no Bōreitachi): Rustyrose envelops his enemies in a wave of ghost-like entities, which wrap around them and immobilize them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Summoners Category:Reality Warpers Category:Magic Users Category:Shield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Adults Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Explosion Users Category:Claw Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Tier 7